Theres No Meaning To Life, Without You
by XxXSk8erGurlXxX
Summary: I'm not really good with summaries...  A girl who is lost. Lost in her mind, because of a certain man. One who completely broke her. What will happen when they meet once again, but in a battle that which defends her home? There will be lemons, but later.


I Have No Meaning To Life Without You

By:XxXSk8erGurlXxX

XxX_**Chapter One**_XxX

(Sakura's P.O.V. 3:42am)

"AHHHHH!" I screamed as i awoke from my horrid nightmare. There was sweat dripping from my forhead as my pink hair clung to it. I had been having these nightmares ever since _he_ left. I can't forget him. I try but I just can't. For some reason...I feel ashamed of myself. It makes me wonder how I ever fell for such a cold-hearted bastard like him. It was just a minor crush, which soon dangerously turned into an obsession, then almost to worship. I can't believe I ever fell for that stupid, idiotic, bastard. I've tried so hard, but it's like the bastard took a part of my heart when he left the village and leaving me the way I am now, a heartless assasin. That's right. The once shy, caring and loving cherry you used to know, is now a brave, un-caring, heartless assasin. One who kills with no mercy. Heh, just like him I guess. But still, here I am now sitting up in my bed rambling on about how I hate the bastard and wishing I was dead. This is all his fault, it's Sasuke Uchiha's fault that I am now like this. I'm broken on the inside. The only way I can make the pain go away is sit here...in my bathroom...and cut.

(Sasuke's P.O.V. 3:42am)

"Okay, so heres the plan. Karin I want you to check the surrounding area to see if there are any chakra sources." Sasuke said. "Got it Sasuke-kun." the red-head confirmed. "Okay, Juugo. When Karin gives the signal I want you to summen 200 monsters if the signal is not clear." "Got it Sasuke-sama." Juugo confirmed. "And Suigetsu, I want you to-" Sasuke was cut off by Suigestu. "Yah, Yah, I know. You want me to hold up the weaker ones while you take down the stronger ones, right?" Suigetsu questioned. "Yah that's right..." Sasuke said while glaring at Suigetsu. "Okay, okay. I surrender." Suigetsu replied diffencively. "Good. Now lets move out."

(Sakura's P.O.V. 4:08am)

"Damn!" I cursed as I cut another deep wound in my arm. The blood spilled out into the bathtub as I sighed in relief. Relief from my pain and suffering. I looked down at the puddle of blood, but shot my twards the bathroom door when I heard the front door burst open.

I quickly grabbed the wet towel from the sink and covered my wound. "SAKURA-CHAN!" an annoying yet familiar voice shouted in worry. "What Naruto!" I screamed back at him. "IT'S SASUKE. HE'S HERE TO DESTROY THE VILLAGE!" he yelled once again. "Wh-What. Wait one sec I'll be ready in a few seconds." "OKAY BUT HURRY!" I raced to heal my wound and change clothes at the same time. I grabbed my ANBU mask and katana and ran out the door.

"Naruto were is he supposed to be right now?" I asked hurriedly. "West Gate. He has three other with him." Naruto stated. "How Strong?" I asked. "The girl is a censory-type. She's not that strong. The boy with purplish hair is about a third as strong as Sasuke, he is a water ninja. And the other was an experament of Orochimaru. He can summon a great amount of mosters. And when he gets extremly angry he goes crazy and will most definantly kill anything and everything in sight." Naruto explained as we headed to the West Gate. "Damn...this is gunna be one heck of a fight..." I mummbled as I pulled my mask to cover my face.

We arived shortly after the attack had started. There were many already dead, and so many monsters who were still killing. "EVERY. BODY. FALL. BACK!" I yelled and the others looked and saw that me and Naruto were here so every last one of them did fall back. Leaving the rest for me and Naruto to handle by ourselves. "That wasn't a smart thing for you to do you know." I heard a familiar voice say. "Uchiha." I stated very smoothly, yet very menacingly.

"Oh, so you know me?" he asked rather amused. "You sound like you have something against me." he whispered to me in my ear. "What the hell?" I yelled and then elbowed the person behind me. "What the fuck?" he yelled as I jumped away before he could grab a hold of me. "Can't catch me." I said mockingly. "Why you." he tried again, but failed. "Hehe you can't catch me nah nah n-nah nah...!" I sang.

He kept trying, but I always moved before he could get to me. The whole time I kept acting like a little kid. "Missed me, missed me , now you gotta kiss me..." I sang over and over again. "Ugh!JUUGO THE MONSTERS!NOW!" Sasuke yelled. "Yes, Sasuke-sama." he said and sent the monsters after me. As always I killed them with ease. In less then 30 seconds all 200 were dead. "Is that all you got? I'm not even tired." I pouted. "I thought that this would be more _fun._" I frowned, while team taka just stood there, pretty much in awe. "H-How did she do that?" Suigestu asked to no one in particular. "My God..." Karin and Juugo said at the same time.

(Sasuke's P.O.V.)

_How did she do that so fast?_ i thought. I was really confused now. _Not even I can do that...who is she..._I thought._ I don't understand this...I want to know..._"Who are you?" I asked breaking the akward silence. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she said sweetly, it was _too_ sweet for her own good. I suddenly appeared infront of her and i pinned her down using my sharingan. Her eyes widened, and she started kicking feriously. "LET ME GO!" she yelled at me. _Wait she's still conscious. How?_ "I said, LET ME GO!" "NO!" I yelled at her. She then stopped struggling, and looked up at me. Those eyes...I know them...but from where? I then pinned her hands above her head with one hand, as i carefully took of her mask. My eyes widened at what I saw. It was...it was Sakura..."What!" she snapped at me. "What do you fuckin' want?" she yelled at me. I winced a bit at that one. "What?" she said quiter, she was starting to cry now. It hurt me. "What do you want?" she said again. "What happened to you?" I asked her. "What happened to me?WHAT HAPPENED TO ME? YOU THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!IT'S ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT!YOU MADE ME THIS WAY YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!YOUR THE ONE WHO MADE ME START CUTTING!" she screamed at me."You turned me into this..."she said more softly.

I was shocked beond belief. _I can't believe I did that to her. I even made her start cutting herself? Wait a sec_. I thought as i pulled down each of her sleeves. _You heartless bastard...that's what she cut into her arms...?"_It's all my fault" i repeated. "You finally get it don't you?" she croaked out. "Yah, I do and I'm sor-" she cut me off. "Your what. Your sorry! How could you be sorry!" she yelled at me. "I'll just-" "You'll what!" "I'll just leave...I'll leave you alone." I said then I disapered and the others soon followed after.


End file.
